ondorwisfandomcom-20200213-history
Coza Dor
"You will be cleansed, chaos scum." -Coza Dor Coza Dor is the Greater Deity of Order and Cosmic Law. He is known as one of the most powerful gods, and is worshiped throughout the cosmos as a source of divine order. Dor is one of the most fiercest enemies of demons, having killed more of them than any other being alive. As such, his tenets command that all his followers ruthlessly destroy demons and agents of chaos whenever possible. Biography One of the oldest gods, Coza Dor fought in the War of Wrath. He is a fierce enemy of all forces of chaos, and supports the enforcement of order in all forms. He is known to have killed more demons than any being in existence, with a demonic body count well over seventy five million, and battled with the demonic general Drog’othuum on several occasions, coming close to slaying him multiple times, with only the intervention of swarms of demons preventing Dor from striking the fiend down. At some point during his combative role in the War of Wrath, he saved fellow goddess Kalitha from being overrun by demons, and in gratitude, she became his wife. Furthermore, upon Lorkivar’s creation of the angels to battle against the demons, Dor trained the Archangels in the art of combat, who passed on his teachings to the lesser ranking angels. His firstborn son, Maglubiyet, who is his pride and joy, was born shortly after the war. It is said that when Maglubiyet annihilated the chaotic goblinoid pantheon, he shed a single tear, such was his pleasure at his son’s deed, and fulfilled his son’s request to purge their names from history. At some point during the mid Heroic Era, he began lending his power to an order which named themselves the Justiciars of Coza Dor, and with him as their clerical patron, they swore to end chaos and eliminate the scourge of demonkind whenever they found them. Physical Appearance Coza Dor always appeared as an armored warrior, wearing helms that do not reveal his face when outside his own realm of Altus Ordnum. When within his own realm, he often appears as a bald, light skinned human male with glowing silver eyes. Personality Coza Dor is stoic, humorless, and lawful to the core. He absolutely abhors chaos in all its forms, wishing to impose order in all places. He is dour and almost joyless, with the only ones said to be able to make him smile being his wife Kalitha and his son Maglubiyet. Dor is utterly relentless in pursuing his goals, and once his mind is made up, it is nearly impossible to persuade him to change it. He also completely honors all oaths he makes, believing that dishonesty is a force of chaos and seeking to wipe it out. Powers Coza Dor holds the powers of a Greater Deity, with his sphere giving him total control over certain aspects of reality. Divine Domains: Due to his deific status, Coza Dor possesses control over several aspects of reality. * Order Manipulation: One of Coza Dor's most notable abilities is the power to “impose order” upon the universe, completely negating the chaotic effects caused by the presence of beings such as demons, and utterly halting any magical effects caused by beings less powerful than him, and is the basis for the ritual known as The Cleansing, employed by the Knights Templar. * Oath Manipulation: Coza Dor is capable of making any sworn oaths utterly binding. If he invokes this ability, it will be impossible for any oaths sworn to be broken, unless a being of equal or greater power forcibly breaks the magic of the oath. Skills Master Combatant: One of the deadliest and most methodical fighters in the cosmos, Coza Dor has millennia of combat experience fighting a variety of opponents. Master Strategist: Coza Dor is possessed of a keen, tactical mind has a brilliant eye for analyzing and predicting patterns. Magical Knowledge: Dor has knowledge in a variety of magics and how to combat and nullify them. Trivia * Coza Dor has killed more demons than any other being alive, with over seventy five million having fallen to his blade. * Coza Dor only utilizes the missionary position, believing all others to be disorderly abominations.